


Amongst The Stars With You

by SolanoWrites



Category: The Astronauts
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, First Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, M/M, Puppy Love, Requited Love, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolanoWrites/pseuds/SolanoWrites
Summary: Will Rivers and Elliott Combs like each other.The issue?They don't know their feelings are mutual.When they get trapped aboard the Odyssey II for 237 days with their other friends, their lives are about to change in more ways than they already are.Little did they know they'd find love, in space out of all places.And with each other, to their surprise.Not knowing how their friends will react, they decide to keep their relationship a secret. But it's hard since there are only 5 people aboard, including themselves.But they take and savor every moment they can get.From every little quick kiss, every late-night cuddle, and every little glance, they take what they can get.It's all worth it once they finally get to be alone.Being amongst the stars doesn't seem that bad to them, as long as they have each other.
Relationships: Elliott Combs/William "Will" Rivers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Amongst The Stars With You

**Author's Note:**

> I have made it my personal mission to create the very first piece of The Astronauts fanfiction and I've done it! I know it's pretty early to start shipping characters before the show has dropped but I can't help it. They look nice together! 
> 
> This "first chapter" is the prologue and it's really vague and really, really short but since the first episode explains how they actually got into space, it's more of a second summary tbh.  
> The first actual chapter "COUNTDOWN" will come out a little while after the first episode and will be much longer. 
> 
> Whoever came looking for The Astronauts fanfiction, I hope you enjoy this!  
> Again sorry for the very short opener!

What was supposed to be a “once in a lifetime” opportunity, became exactly that.

None of them knew what was going to happen in sneaking out and taking a private, self-led tour of the Odyssey II. 

No one knew that it would change their lives forever.

And Will and Elliott had no idea that they’d end up together because of it.

Being stuck in space for about 237 days seemed like an absolute nightmare at first.  
No one could truly comprehend that it was actually happening.  
Then again, that was the same feeling Will and Elliott both felt when they found out they both liked each other.  
From then on out, the nightmare became more of a dream.


End file.
